Extrañamente confortable
by Viko W
Summary: Es la chica más plana que ha visto en su vida, pero es bonita. *drabble* *shounen-ai*


**Disclaimer: **la serie de N.S. es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, esto es de fans para fans sin fines de lucro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Extrañamente confortable **

La sensación punzante, palpitante y extremadamente dolorosa era comparada solamente (siendo sólo un aproximado) como si su cabeza entera hubiese sido atormentada en una licuadora y luego masacrada con un martillo. Bueno, quizás no en ese orden, pero algo parecido a ello. Se la sujetó con ambas manos y con el orgullo, tan propio de él, se las arregló para ponerse en pie. El mundo entero pareció tambalear y tan pronto sus ojos lograron ajustarse a la claridad del lugar, cayó de narices al suelo. Más bien, cayó de narices sobre el pecho de alguien. Madara abrió los ojos emitiendo un gruñido, la cabeza le dolía como el infierno, las piernas lo habían traicionado y ahora tenía la cara enterrada en aquel cadáver… oh, no, aun respiraba. Intentó incorporarse, sin embargo era como si sus brazos hubiesen sido drenados de toda energía o chakra y así con el resto de su cuerpo. Hizo otro intento por ponerse en pie, no obstante, sólo logró sentir el peso de la gravedad ejerciendo fuerza contra su cuerpo. Era como si el aire que respiraba se volviera pesado. Resopló agotado. La idea de dormir se deslizaba con dulzura sobre sus párpados y el no-muerto sobre el que reposaba estaba tan cálido que no se lo pensó otra vez y se quedó, sin más, dormido… otra vez.

.

.

.

.

Siendo honestos, no había forma de saber cuántas horas habrían pasado desde que decidió desconectarse y recobrar energía, puesto que en primer lugar, no tuvo tiempo de mirar el sol y deducir, por su posición la hora. Bueno, ahora estaba menos lerdo que antes y en lugar de levantarse, rodó hacia la izquierda, quedando de cara al cielo. Su enorme almohada humana le informó que el largo cabello negro de Madara le tapaba las vías respiratorias. Gruñó molesto al escuchar al segundo individuo toser, pero no hizo amago por moverse.

Entonces recibió un manotazo en la cabeza.

Y así fue como se decidió a incorporarse y echarle un ojo a ese alguien.

"_Ah, vaya_."

Una chica plana.

No era lo suyo, usualmente las prefería menos planas pero no estaba tan mal. Las chicas rubias le gustaban, no tan voluptuosas como Tsunade (además ella era una Senju), pero sí bien proporcionadas. Ésta, tristemente, no había sido agraciada con una delantera decente… pero tenía un lindo rostro y su cabello era increíblemente lindo. De igual forma había algo en ella que le inquietaba. Tal vez fuese la expresión malhumorada en su rostro aun adormilado que le dio la sensación de que ella pudiese ser una de esas mujeres histéricas y amargadas por el complejo de estar planas y esta probrecilla estaba terriblemente plana. La observó con detenimiento hasta que al fin despertó. Poseía unos enormes y encantadores ojos azules, Madara creyó que aquello ayudaba a desviar las miradas de su lamentable delantera. Pero entonces le pareció conocida, como si la hubiese visto antes. Toda duda se disipó tan pronto ella lo vio de pie a su lado.

—¿Quién demonios eres tú, uhn? —preguntó desde el suelo, sin fuerza alguna para mover un dedo.

No, no se trataba de una chica plana. Sí, por supuesto, ya recordaba.

—Deidara—pronunció sintiendo un extraño alivio.

—¡Ese es mi nombre! ¡No lo pronuncies con tanta familiaridad, bastardo! ¡¿Te crees la gran cosa?! ¡No te quedes ahí parado como un imbécil! ¡Te he preguntado tu nombre, uhn!

Una explosión de adrenalina y luego terminó con las pocas energías para desvanecerse. Madara lo vio caer inconsciente y tras pensarlo un par de segundos se sentó junto a él.

Bueno, no tenía la más remota idea de qué rayos sucedía pero la cosa no estaba tan mal. Su compañero no era una chica plana histérica sino un jovencito andrógino de bonitos ojos que se volvería histérico apenas supiera que él era Madara y según tenía entendido, el muchacho aborrecía el sharingan. Pero, anda, como se había dicho: la cosa no estaba tan mal. ¿Qué estaban en un lugar desconocido? Sí. ¿Qué a juzgar por el espantoso cansancio y la ausencia de chakra era posible que estuviesen en otra dimensión? Sí, bastante posible… quizás cuando Naruto derrotó a Kaguya alguna cosa extraña referente a portales dimensionales habría sucedido. ¿Qué a juzgar por los ojos azules de Deidara estuviesen ambos vivos? Bueno, ¿por qué no? Aquellos vueltos a la vida por el Edo Tensei tenían la particular característica de contar con las escleróticas negras y Deidara, en el breve tiempo que estuvo despierto, tenía los ojos bastante blancos y azules. ¿Qué resultaba extramente reconfortante tener al chico terrorista de acompañante en aquella bizarra situación?...

… Sólo un poco.

Le echó un vistazo al rubio.

"_Hmm~"_

De acuerdo, tal vez algo más que _'sólo un poco'. _

_Fin._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Notas de la Autora: **Bien, de pronto me dio por mirar el capítulo más nuevo de Naruto y luego pensé en lo bueno que sería dejarme llevar por mi imaginación y fantasear un rato con esos tanto dolorosos como dulces "¿Qué pasaría si…?" que dan paso a drabbles y fics… y pues heme aquí, escribiendo esta nota. Entonces, ¿qué sucedería si al derrotar a Kaguya se abrieran infinidad de portales y por tanto chakra desparramado los muertos volviesen a la vida? Yo sé qué sucedería, ¡ocurriría esto! Y obviamente Madara y Dei terminarían juntos…

Sí, ya lo sé, mis fantasías absurdas son en verdad absurdas y cursis.


End file.
